It is to be understood, the electronic data processing device with dual-CPU, take the motherboard of a computer with dual-CPU for example, the two CPUs are all in the same type; but such prior circuit design is not so suitable for some dedicated applications. Cause the dedicated applications do require the electronic data processing device saving electricity greatly as well as being able to bear long-time work; and the electronic data processing device needs to manage a great deal of workload which came across provisionality, such as a mount of computing loads to be accomplished in best little time. So, the prior circuit design of the electronic data processing device should be competent enough to execute the dedicated applications which need long-time work and electricity-saving. However, collocating with high-efficiency computing ability sometimes is at the expense of high electric power. As a matter of fact, using the electronic data processing device with two same type CPUs is difficult to satisfy the dedicated applications indeed.